defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Something Wicked/@comment-205.209.83.52-20141008002243
Here's my take: =Faeran the Fallen= This guy looks pretty awesome. Even Zany, like he is trick-or-treating. He's either a champ, or a warlock built like a champ, but either way he is packing some heat. With a 1CD double skill you can bet many would like to add him to their lineup. Basekion This 3CD champ has a beefy defense rating! He can take a few hits before going down. New to intermediate players that need a champ will do well to put him in the lineup. But in the end, his high proc rate means this one is going to be sucked down as DEF SF fodder. Pyotraponge Who doesn't want a gerbil peaking out of a pumpkin? This one has the clearest halloween branding out of all the event Epics, so expect this one to trade well and quickly. Collectors will be after him (if this game had better social networking, this thing would be ultra expensive...but alas....), but in its own right this 0CD guru has a spot in anti-champ pvp lines and busting castles/raid bosses. New and intermediate players will be looking to pick this one up. Orboscess This phoenix is very heavy on the wisdom! But at 2CD with 2/4 SF, the desire to deploy this one is not going to be there for most players. But, you will see demand from several fronts that will keep the price up despite the poor proc rate. intermediate players who don't have an L will take anything, of course! But beyond that two groups will be the price driver. PvP players with Antendesu lines are going to be hungry to get the +agi leaderskill. And deep pockets looking to superfuse their prize gurus (like Gaia) will also be looking to get this guy 4/4 just to throw a giant extra wad of wisdom on. Otherwise, most other players aren't going to be interested. Konkost The testicles are back! But now they are black and recast as a warlock! But this warlock is just filler for new players. CD of 3 and a natural based skill, its everything a warlock shouldn't be. New players are in luck, though, since he will be plentiful and worthless to intermediate/advanced players they will be able to 5/5 this guy no problem. So if you are looking for your first 5/5 epic, than look no further! Overall: Ah the ever changing siege event! Tweaked again, massive points are no longer coming to players for nuking castles thoughtlessly. Without an edge from taking down sentries/beating the guardian/ racking up salvos you are not getting many points. At this point, recharge players will do just as well to hit the boss than the castle (with exception to crystal castles). As it goes, lots of nux got burnt from PvP and the following siege so pressure has been released on the system. That means if you are looking for rank, and you have the band and strategy to go for it, you'll do well and on the cheap as compared to other events. Even if you only partially play, you are going to do fairly well since you won't be competing with recharge players. Sorry recharge players, we are shut out. The only way to wrack up points on this one is to use some strategic nux, otherwise you'll need to babysit your phone all day just to hit 100K by end of the event. And that might even be a stretch. When going for castles other than crystal, don't hit right at the beginning. Give a moment for other players to build the salvo up a bit so you get the bonus on your points. because you'll need all the help you can! Trade Smart, Be Patient, Have Fun! -plithy